


Do Not Go Gentle

by SamWhite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FIRSTS, Abuse, Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Animal Transformation, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bullying, But that doesn't mean it's non-sensual does it?, Captivity, Caretaking, Collars, Creature Stiles, Derek is a protective Dom, Derek whump, Dissociation, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Empathy, Even though he's dealing with an impossible situation, Excessive use of the endearment 'Baby', Fanart, Fennec Fox, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff while in animal form, Frottage, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Grooming, Hand Feeding, Handwaving, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't help myself, I will do right by all of you, Just the Tip, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mute Stiles, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Possessive Derek, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Derek, Puppy Piles, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Scenting, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Service Dogs, Service Dom, Service Top, Sexual Assault, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shibari, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Size Difference, So much comfort, Soul Bond, Spanking, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles whump, Sub Stiles, Subdrop, Subspace, Torture, Tortured Derek Hale, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Warnings about the Real Life dangers of hiking in the woods with a Pen in your Arse, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, Whump, Wolf Derek, and my surprise won't be all spoiled, because in this world, bond magic, do not despair, does that make this story flangst?, dynamics are similarly biological and susceptible to abuse, eavesdropping means you might overhear something you'd rather not, it's a really funny one, mild exhibitionism, mostly as a reaction to extreme stress, non-consensual biting, non-consensual object insertion, not in the way you're thinking, selective mutism, shameless borrowing of a line from someone else's fic, sorry y'all, that's my personal kink, the occasional NSFW picture or gif, the sheriff is a good dad, thought I would bury these tags in here and maybe no one will notice them, trope: captives together, trope: strangers in a dungeon, use of bad behavior to instigate a D/s scene, werewolf mojo, whumpage
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhite/pseuds/SamWhite
Summary: Дерек Хэйл, доминант и альфа Бэйкон Хилс, приходит в себя в темной камере с еще одним плененным - немым, травмированным сабом с ужасным ошейником на шее. Его единственная цель - избавить их обоих от этих зверских обстоятельств, но пока он пытается вернуть своего юного компаньона домой, связь между ними крепнет. Ничто не проходит легко: опасность и отголоски тех ужасных событий преследуют каждый их шаг.





	1. Глава 1. Итак, это начинается.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Go Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758180) by [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/pseuds/MojoFlower). 



**ЧАСТЬ 1: Пленение**

Дерек резко просыпается. Он не открывает глаз, не двигается, фокусируется на сохранении спокойного сердцебиения, дыхание не изменяется. Острая боль в плече и пульсирующая головная боль обрушивается новой волной с каждым последующим кругом кровообращения. Другие раны заживают, но тело ощущается так, будто оно, по меньшей мере, было сброшено в скалистую пропасть. Кожа на лице и плечах покрыта вязкой кровью. Хейл вправляет раскрошенные зубы на свои места, чтобы те начали исцеляться. Во рту густой металлический вкус крови, застывшей под носом. Тьфу.

Мужчина не знает, где находится, сортирует информацию, что может получить от своих органов чувств. Все, что оборотень может унюхать — его собственная засохшая кровь, сырость и рассыпающийся бетон. Холодно и влажно; ощущается, будто он под землей, в каком-то роде камеры.

Он слышит другое сердцебиение рядом, быстрое и неравномерное, позади себя, лежащего боком на полу. За исключением тихого шума приборов наверху, он ничего не может услышать.

Пленник приоткрывает глаза темноте, моргает, окрашивая глаза альфа-красным, и вот уже возможно увидеть очертания и силуэты. Он и другое сердцебиение в маленькой комнате, Дерек может чувствовать размер по затхлости воздуха и приглушенному резонансу своего дыхания.

Интересно: он слышит сердцебиение, но не слышит дыхания.

Дерек лежит, ожидая, изменится ли что-нибудь. Он вспомнил вчерашнюю драку: группа охотников подсторожила его на парковке. Их было трое или четверо, воспоминания слишком расплывчаты. В него стреляли несколько раз (что объясняет плечо), били током, связали аконитовой веревкой и, когда он упал, его просто избивали, пока тот не потерял сознание. Блять.

Быстро перекатывается и располагается рядом с сокамерником, не собираясь ждать ни секундой дольше, чтобы понять происходящее. Ушами и глазами высматривает сгорбленную в углу фигуру, хватает когтями тонкие покрытые тканью предплечья, переворачивает ее на живот и заламывает ей руки. Человек под ним стонет от боли, но не кричит, не пытается вырваться, предприняв лишь одну попытку высвободиться, дернувшись всем телом. Дерек держит оба запястья одной ладонью, а второй обнял шею плененного, запрокидывая ее назад, втыкаясь когтями в нежную кожу.

— Что происходит? — рычит он угрожающе, — Кто ты?

Человек под ним (парень, понял Дерек по весьма ощутимой рельефности адамового яблока, уголок которого упирается ему в указательный палец) источает ужас так сильно, что этот запах просачивается сквозь духоту плесени и старой крови. Тело в теплых лапах оборотня дергается, кожа холодная, влажная и липкая. Волк снова рычит, усиливая хватку, и в качестве вознаграждения получает удушенный, быстро подавленный скулеж. Он может слышать дыхание человека _теперь_ , осознал Дерек с наслаждением. Голодные до воздуха хрипы вырываются из горла, когда Хейл медленно сжимает пальцы на шее. Он парит над им же плененным, придавливая коленом поясницу под прижатыми к ней ладонями, и встряхивает парня.

— Отвечай мне!

Полный боли и паники скулящий звук — единственное, что он получает в ответ. Пульс ускоряется, и, по мнению Дерека, такое неустойчивое в плане темпа и интенсивности сердцебиение небезопасно для людей. Он не заинтересован убивать этого парня сердечным приступом. Пока что. По крайней мере, до того момента как не узнает, где он и как сбежать отсюда.

Хейл ослабляет хватку пальцами, перемещая давление с них на ладонь, и понимает, что упирается ею в кожаный ошейник. Удивленный, он аккуратно изучает его: аксессуар, сделанный индивидуально для этого парня, с D — образным кольцом для цепи или поводка, обвивает шею, замыкаясь со стороны спины.

— Погоди. Ты саб? — спрашивает оборотень тупо. Он не удивлен отсутствием ответа.

В его голове проскакивает бессвязная мысль, что ошейник слишком тугой. Он не может просунуть палец между ним и холодной кожей, в которую тот врезается. Дыхание человека порывистое и быстрое, теперь кажется, будто он отключится от перенасыщения кислородом. Дерек отодвигается немного, освобождая своего пленника, и переворачивает того на спину.

— Хэй., — начал он.

Как только человек ощутил отсутствие хватки, он отполз в угол, свернулся в комок, закрывая лицо руками, готовясь защищать эту часть тела от ударов.

— Иисус, — сказал Дерек на выдохе, — Послушай, щеночек, я не собираюсь ранить тебя, хорошо? — он чувствует легкую тошноту от того, как он грубо обошелся с сабом, слепо атаковав его, хоть на это и были причины в такой ситуации.

Сабы, они… нежные. Особенные. Для заботы и ухаживания независимо, принадлежат они тебе или нет. По крайней мере, так воспитали Дерека, который также осведомлен как многие относились к ним: считали немногим лучше домашнего животного, сексуальным рабом, чем-то дешевым и безвкусным, оскорбляли, почти что смотрели как на разовое удобство.

Вольно от причины, по который этот саб был сюда помещен своим домом или кем-то еще, его дела были явно плохи. Дерек вытирает нос и губу о плечо кофты, проклиная запах крови и грязи, проникающий всюду и притупляющий оборотническое обоняние: аносмия* заставляла его чувствовать себя слепым больше, чем-то, что он в действительности находился в кромешной темноте. Он подходит к человеку и берет его ладонь, обмерзшие пальцы длинные и хрупкие в его руках.

— Просто дыши, хорошо? Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Саб вздрагивает, с глухим звуком ударяясь головой о бетонный блок позади себя. Дерек игнорирует это, продолжая держать ладонь парня, нежно растирая большими пальцами натянутую на костяшках кожу. Он знает о панических атаках, но никогда не был свидетелем одной из них, но, ему кажется, так она и должна выглядеть: ядовитые пары адреналина и страха, тахикардия, неэффективные вдохи. Он резко и абсурдно заволновался об этом неизвестном ему сабе, все его дом-инстинкты раздражились и взбудоражились, крича «Исправь! Позаботься! Помоги почувствовать себя лучше!». Неровное дыхание прерывается, парень начинает задыхаться и будто булькать, вскидывая свободную руку к ошейнику.

Ужасный звук — сочетание скулежа и ужаса. Оборотень хочет сорвать ошейник к чертям, но знает, что тот закрыт, а клыки и когти могут повредить шею саба, поэтому он кладет свою руку на чужую грудь.

 _— Дыши со мной_ , — приказывает Дерек, использую особую доминирующую интонацию, глаза окрашиваются красным. Это отвратнейшее нарушение этикета — использовать дом-голос без согласия саба, но знаете… отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, верно?

— Вдыхай. Не выдыхай, держи… два, три, четыре. Выпускай воздух. Медленно… три, четыре. Хорошо. Хороший мальчик, ты прекрасно справляешься, — прохладные пальцы внезапно оборачиваются вокруг запястья и предплечья оборотня: саб схватился за него обеими руками. Дерек выдыхает в облегчении от такого небольшого знака доверия, — Давай сделаем это еще раз. Вдыхай. Держи воздух.

Это забрало около пятнадцати минут, Хейл покровительственно присел рядом с дрожащей фигурой в углу, тренируя ее делать глубокие вдохи. Сердце саба постепенно стабилизировалось, пульс замедлился, но руки все еще обвивали предплечье Дерека.

— Здесь, — тихо мурлыкает оборотень, наконец, — теперь мы здесь, думаю мы справились с этим. И ты справился _так хорошо_. Я знаю, как сильно ты был напуган, и я правда горд тобой, — похвала, которую он слышал в своем детстве от своей мамы-доминантки в адрес отца-саба легко слетали с его губ в темноту. Ему хотелось бы разглядеть черты лица парня, но даже для альфа зрения нужно немного рассеянного света.

— Ты такой хороший мальчик, ты так сильно старался, — Дерек медленно двигает рукой вверх по худощавой груди, по ошейнику, доходит до подбородка, цепляясь за него большим пальцем, а другими почесывает коротко стриженные волосы на затылке парня. Кости, по которым он прошелся рукой, такие нежные и шишковатые. Это наталкивает его на предположение, что парень рядом с ним не взрослый мужчина, а мысль о невинным, оказавшимся в такой ситуации, заставляет дрогнуть его оборотническое сердце.

Как только Дерек убирает руку с сердца парня, тот с болезненным звуком бросается к мужчине, укладывая свою голову на грудь оборотня.

— Окей, — говорит Хейл мягко, поглаживая рукой бархатную щетину на хорошо сложенной голове сокамерника, — Окей, малыш. Ты _так хорошо_ справился, проделал _прекрасную работу_. Хочешь быть ближе? — он не ждет ответа, ибо все вызывающе очевидно. Дерек облокачивается о стену, раздвигает ноги, создавая больше пространства для саба, который аккуратно свернулся между его разведенных бедер и крепко прижимает голову к груди оборотня.

Через пару минут они устроились удобнее. Мальчик, длинный и долговязый, который кажется таким же высоким, как Дерек, но таким маленьким, желающим объятий. Хейл не хочет его стеснять. В итоге, саб уткнулся в шею оборотня, лежа на его плечах, со спины поддерживаемый коленом Дерека тогда, как его собственные плотно прижаты к его мальчишечьей груди, а голени упираются мужчине в бедро.

Хейл крепко обнимает саба рукой, держит близко, окутывая своим телом, пытаясь заставить парня чувствовать себя в безопасности и защищенным. Он трется щекой и макушку парня, рукой проходясь по рукам и бедрам, прижатым друг к другу, по удивительно широким и костистым плечам, пока дыхание не уравнивается и сердце постепенно не стабилизируется в характерный для сна темп. 

И если Дерек большим пальцем аккуратно стирает оставшиеся от слез дорожки, касается густых слипшихся ресниц и проверяет кривость носовой перегородки, то не будет никого, кто посмел бы его осудить.


	2. Глава 2. В которой, к несчастью, каст пополняется.

Дерек не спит. Просто сидит, аккуратно и нежно обнимая прижавшегося к нему саба, и пытается услышать что угодно, что поможет ему определить с чем он имеет дело и где находится. Из-за вынужденной близости Хейл выуживает индивидуальный запах мальчика сквозь металлический смрад в его носу. В большинстве своем, ребенок пахнет кисло: болью, потом и страхом — набор того, кто длительное время находится в плену.

Его сокамерник — человек, и, за исключением этого зловония, пахнет молодым, не меченным и здоровым. Значит, это не очередная глава его трагической жизни, а ужасное происшествие, свалившееся на мальчика из ниоткуда. Дерек может чувствовать остаточный запах охотников на нем: аконит и порох на шее и волосах. Пока что, невозможно _учуять_ , оставлен этот запах доминантом или сабмиссивом, но Дерек также не видел и не слышал о сабе охотнике — за одним исключением — и когти непроизвольно прорастают, когда он задумывается об этом беззащитном мальчике, окруженном аморальными и безжалостными домами.

Яркость света или, правильней сказать, его отсутствие, начинает медленно меняться, Дерек замечает небольшое окошко на двери в камеру и понимает, что рассвет приближается. Он вздыхает и перекидывается, заставляя что-то глубоко в своей груди грохотать в попытке как можно мягче разбудить мальчика. Его руки не успокаивались всю ночь, неуклонно двигаясь от юношеских плеч до замерзших щиколоток, притягивая саба ближе к горячему телу оборотня. Но сейчас, слыша приближающийся рев двигателя, он перемещает свою хватку на шею мальчика, слегка и осторожно сжимая ее.

— Хэй, — шепчет он, — Мне кажется, уже утро…

Тело в его руках _вздрогнуло_ от звука его голоса, шокированное бдение наполняет каждую клеточку. С резким вдохом ребенок отталкивается от оборотня, выпрямляя позвоночник и пихаясь ногами со всей силы, желая сбежать.

— Воу, нет, — Хейл старается сохранить тон голоса тихим и спокойным, — Нет, нет. Шшш, малыш, шшш, — инстинктивно сжимает саба сильнее руками и ногами, сковывая его движения, прижимая крепче к своему телу, — Тише, тебе незачем бояться меня, хорошо? Я пленник, как и ты.

Ребенок еще пару минут пытается высвободиться из хватки, пока слова оборотня постепенно не обретают смысл в его голове.

Дерек не ослабляет хватку, но также не используют доминантную интонацию, чтобы насильно успокоить сокамерника, беспокоясь о том, что, вероятно, ее и так использовали в изрядном количестве на этом ребенке. Оборотень чувствует себя виноватым за то, что он уже так поступал с ним. Наконец, дико брыкающийся саб успокаивается, постепенно расслабляясь под мурлыкающие звуки, издаваемые оборотнем. Он запыхавшийся и потный, но, по крайней мере, больше не дерется.

— Я слышу их, они наверху, — оповестил Хейл через несколько минут, прозвучав едва ли громче вдоха. Звон ключей и хлопок двери, тяжелые ботинки безжалостно топчут деревянные половицы над головами заключенных, — Можешь мне сказать, чего они хотят?

Лицо саба было еле видно и озарено слабым серым светом, пробивающимся из щелки между дверью и полом, и Дерек кратко желает, чтобы света было больше. Все, что он может увидеть: восковую кожу, очерченные торчащие скулы и впавшие веки — признаки недавней и быстрой потери веса. Широко поставленные глаза слепо смотрят через плечо оборотня: человек все еще не может что-либо разглядеть. Хейл легко и возмущенно тряхнул саба.

— Хэй, тебе нужно ответить мне. Кто они? Сколько их? Как долго они держат тебя?

Мальчик трясет головой, и Дерек рычит в раздражение, заставляя обнятого им ребенка задрожать и съежиться. Он отпускает саба и встает, отходя подальше назад, чтобы выказать свою настойчивость и разочарование на чем-нибудь, помимо своего юного компаньона.

Раны оборотня окончательно зажили, лишь его изорванная одежда свидетельствует о вчерашнем насилии. Теперь достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть комнату хотя бы в сером спектре: твердые бетонные стены, стальная дверь без ручки с их стороны, светильник, встроенный в потолок, сделан из гибсокартона и аккуратно отделан, раковина и туалет обустроены в углу.

Если Хейл сконцентрируется, он сможет различить четыре сердцебиения, одно из которых бьется быстрее других, а другое сопровождается отчетливым шумом. Они болтают о каких-то обыденных вещах, по типу жалоб на густой туман, подстебывания Ганнера за то, что тот разлил кофе; присутствует характерный звук кинутых на стол курток и оружия. Они пока что и не заикнулись о пленниках в подвале.

Дерек изучает дверь выпущенными когтями, надеясь найти что-нибудь, за что выйдет ухватиться, но поверхность абсолютно гладкая, что не особо удивляет его. Он приближается обратно к сабу, садится перед ним на корточки и хватает его челюсть своей рукой, заставляя поднять голову вверх.

 _— Расскажи мне о них_ , — приказывает он, используя доминантную интонацию. Загнанный в угол, у него нет времени на правила этикета, а симпатия к сабу испаряется перед лицом неизбежной угрозы, — Какая у них рутина?

Мальчик следует команде, дергается и дрожит под влиянием приказа, но ничего не произносит, за исключением стонущего слабого вздоха, быстрого стука зубами и парочки задыхающихся вдохов.

Это ненормально. Ни один саб не должен быть способен противостоять приказу доминанта. Не должен не _желать_ подчиниться. Под влиянием гротескного предположения, оборотень не церемонясь оттягивает челюсть мальчика вниз и засовывает два пальца ему в рот. Они тут же встречаются с влажным языком, пытающимся вытолкнуть их. Он высовывает пальцы, скользя по пухлым губам, облегченно радуясь, что не наткнулся на пенек, вместо такого важного органа.

— Ты не можешь говорить? — требует сердито и озадаченно.

Саб сглатывает и кивает головой. Его плечи ритмично дергаются, и Дерек внезапно чует кровь. Свежую кровь. Он смотрит вниз и видит, как ребенок вцепился ногтями в своё собственное предплечье, царапая плоть до тех пор, пока она не рвется. В ужасе, Хейл кладет свою руку поверх его.

— Остановись, — шипит оборотень, — Прекрати это, — и ненавидит то, как ребенок отскакивает от него. Снова, — Все в порядке.

Блять. Конечно же, его заперли с сабом. Немым сабом, который, к тому же, ребёнок. У него не могло быть более бесполезного сокамерника. По крайней мере, он не будет шуметь, предполагает Дерек. Он убирает загребущие пальцы мальчика от поврежденной руки и рассеянно вытирает с них кровь, а потом вытирает уже свою руку о свои же джинсы. Он вздыхает и присаживается, облокачиваясь спиной о стену, в ожидании. Нечего больше делать.

Прошло несколько часов. Из разговора сверху он узнал, что в здание сейчас четыре охотника: Ганнер — кофейный растяпа, конченный мудак, наезжающий на своих напарников, часто распинающийся в насильственных речах и пустых угрозах; Лаксми — женщина, которая кажется главной, самой ответственной из всех них, и сказавшая чуть больше чем _Заткнись_ ; Барон — крупный мужчина, если судить по тяжести его шагов, не сказавший еще и слова; Руди, который больше кажется льстивым эхом Ганнера.

Так же присутствует вполне ожидаемая похвала в собственный адрес за поимку Альфы, шелест бумаг и шум работающих приборов, планирование поимки оставшихся членов стаи. Пока Ганнер не пожаловался на голод, никто не упоминал о сабе, который в настоящий момент заполз в угол, свернулся калачиком и излучал запах нервозности и страданий. Дерек кратко подумал о том, следует ли ему, за неимением лучших слов, подойти и, хотя бы, обнять, но он правда _не заинтересован_ в том, чтобы связать себя с каким-либо сабмиссивом, особенно с несовершеннолетним и травмированным. У мальчика нет панической атаки сейчас — никакой надобности в немедленном контакте нет, поэтому Хейл стоит там же, где и стоял, напротив стены с дверью, ожидая.

— Пойдем проведаем эту маленькую суку, — предлагает Ганнер, — Я голоден. В чем надобность раба, если мы держим его взаперти? — Барон ворчит, соглашаясь.

— Если он все еще жив, — говорит Руди, посмеиваясь гнусаво и коротко, — Я сомневаюсь, что Альфа оставил от него хоть что-то, — Ганнер молчит, задумавшись на минуту.

— Дерьмо, — наконец произнес он, — Я не подумал об этом. Что же, если он мертв, я определенно не собираюсь убираться или готовить для вас, мудаков.

Лаксми меняет позу, сидя на стуле, который жалобно скрипнул под ней.

— Вы трое идите проверьте. Мне же не нужно напоминать вам быть осторожнее, верно? Я гарантирую, что животное слушает все, что мы говорим, и будет готово атаковать до того, как вы откроете дверь.

— У нас есть газ, Мисс Лаксми, — сказал Барон, его голос глубокий и звучный, чувствуется южный акцент, — Не проблема.

Дерек слышит, как открывается другая дверь, затем гулкий топот шагов на лестнице. Слабое свечение из под двери резко становится ярче — кто-то включил свет. Они спустились в подвал и направились к камере, где заперли оборотня.

— Йо, Стайлз, ты все еще жив? Большой плохой волк съел тебя? — Ганнер резок и саркастичен, — Окей, волчонок. Тебе лучше задержать дыхание, — Дерек слышит шипение из газовой канистры и чувствует запахи аконита и различных химикатав, делающие воздух вязким и тяжелым. Он задерживает свое дыхание, удачно подавляя инстинктивное рычание на несколько нескончаемых минут, в глазах полопались капилляры, сияя альфа-красным.

Саб… _Стайлз?.._ съеживается в углу, лицо абсолютно пепельное, грудь вздымается в панический вдохах. Он смотрит сквозь Дерека, беспомощный и напуганный, а высокий тонкий скулеж — единственный звук, который он может сейчас издать.

— Задержи свое дыхание, — Хейл рычит, но мальчик лишь трясет головой. Оборотень сжимает ладони в кулаки, но не двигается. Он думает, подойти к двери, но газ там может быть интенсивнее. У него никогда не было похожих ситуаций раньше.

Руди заговорил, смазано соединяя звуки друг с другом, звуча как чикагский уроженец.

— Может, волк не съел пацана, а? Может быть, он просто трахнул его? — охотник пару раз ударил по двери и крикнул, — Ты делал это, да? Ебанное животное! _Заставил_ его встать на колени? У тебя было достаточно времени. Спорю, ты трахал его узкую мерзкую дырку, а?

— Ох, _отвратно_ , — встревает Ганнер, — Это так чертовски отвратительно. Даже не хочу думать об этом. Может нам следует убить пацана, чтобы не мучился? Никому не надо собачьего хуя в заднице.

Дерек пробивает когтями стену позади себя, чувствуя появившиеся неровности. Он почти достиг лимита своих легких. Даже не вдыхая, он может почувствовать газ в воздухе. Когти уходят из-за аконита, который заставляет оборотня принять полностью человеческую форму.

Стайлз корчится в грубом кашле и машет рукой перед лицом, будто это могло помочь.

— Я не собираюсь убирать эту камеру, если она превратилась в кровавый бассейн, — предупреждает Ганнер. Хейл почти что закатывает глаза. Этот парень кажется одержимом избеганием каких-либо домашних дел, — Но ставлю двадцатку на то, что они оба еще живы. Почему Альфа стал бы тратить время на еблю _саба_ , а?

— Кому, черт возьми, не все равно, придурок? — встревает Барон, — И нет какой-либо причины, чтобы тебе было не все равно. Как и кому-либо еще, в любом случае.

— Нам надо дождаться Мистера Виллиса, — отвечает Ганнер, — Это может занять _недели_ , и я хочу сохранить своего раба, пока мы вынуждены быть в этом ебанном болоте, — он ударяет по двери, — Ты все еще в сознании, кусок волчьей грязи? Не наступило время подремать еще?

— Ты правда думаешь, он ответит? Идиот, — фыркает Барон насмешливо.

У Хейла перед глазами пляшут черные точки, он отчаянно втыкает когти в руку, надеясь предотвратить вдох. Это не помогает так долго, как хотелось бы, и он втягивает загрязненный воздух в легкие. Молниеносный эффект: едкая боль в носу и горле, а легкие будто затвердевают и сжимаются, как если бы ты вдохнул табаско; холодный пот и мурашки покрывают его тело, пока он пытается удержаться на ногах.

Саб дрожит, вдавившись в угол, лицо скорчено, будто он сейчас заревет. За исключением кашля, газ не действует на людей так же токсично, как на оборотней. Дерек падает на колени в течение минут, согнувшись, а легкие сгорают и рвутся по очереди.

Ощущение, будто он тонет.

Резко становится непостижимо ярко: лампочку на потолке включили из коридора. Дверь открывается, прежде чем глазам Дерека удается привыкнуть к свету, и он кидается вперед с рыком. Ну, это то, что он хотел сделать.

На самом деле, он пошатываясь стоит, оперевшись рукой о стену. Огромный бородатый викинг смеется над ним, и оборотень чувствует толчок и горящую боль. Он кладет руку на грудь над собственным сердцем, куда ударил тизер*, но координация сейчас — воспоминание из прошлого. Его зрение смутное, а тело содрогается с каждым ударом тока.

Тонкий мужчина с вычурными ковбойскими сапогами и шляпой проходит мимо гигантского напарника, направляясь к ребенку.

— Посмотри-ка, Руди. Живой _и_ все еще одетый. Ты должен мне двадцатку.

— Что остановило тебя, волчонок? — насмехается Руди, — Ты стерилизованный? Нет яиц, чтобы убить? Не мог даже трахнуть саба?

Дерек пытается рычать, но он обессилен.

— Выползай отсюда ты, жалкий кусок дерьма.

Сознание оборотня, уже лежащего лицом на полу, стало таким мутным, что он едва может видеть Стайлза, который, скрипя зубами, машет головой.

 _— Ползи_ , — приказывает Ганнер. Ребенок содрогается с головы до пят, Дерек может видеть как дрожат его коленки, но он трясет своей головой снова, пальцами вцепляясь в свое раненное до этого тем же способом предплечье, сцарапывает кожу и недавно образовавшуюся кровавую корочку.

Руди — коренастый молодой человек с на дому сделанными татуировками и выстриженными на рыжеватых висках узорами — делает шаг вперед и начинает вместе с Ганнером скандировать, использую доминантную интонацию, которые как удары плетью, — _Ползи. Ползи. Ползи._

Последнее, что видит Дерек, прежде чем все окрашивается черным, это Стайлз, сломлено падающий на руки и колени и обнажающий шею.


	3. Глава 3. Пытка 101.

Дерек просыпается в вертикальном положение, подбородок уперт в ключицу, руки разведены и подняты выше плеч. Если верить чутью, он все еще в подвале, но уже не в камере. В помещение находятся три сердцебиения, одно из которых ускоряется после слов:

— Он очнулся, Руди. Иди пощекотай его.

Узник вскидывает голову, обнажая зубы и тихо рыча. Комната неприятно освещена гудящими флуоресцентными трубками. Стены, пол, потолок — все грязно-серое и полуразвалившееся. Двое охотников сидят за столом в менее чем пяти шагах напротив оборотня. Женщина расположила оба своих локтя на рубчатой поверхности, держа в руках кружку кофе почти что у подбородка. Ее взгляд оценивающий, лицо скрыто легким паром, идущим от горячего напитка. Татуированный мужчина сидит рядом с ней, проводит пальцами по своей по бокам обритой голове, а Дерек фокусируется на ярких и малозначительных деталях: выбритом на волосах геометрическом узоре за ухом охотника, пятне от крема для бритья на помятом воротнике комуфляжной рубашки. Мужчина улыбается жирно и угрожающе, а Хейл бессильно клацает зубами.

Саб стоит на коленях рядом с охотником.

 _Стайлз_. Саба зовут Стайлз, а имя мужчины — Руди, — думает Дерек, пытаясь привести свои не отошедшие от газа мозги в порядок.

Встав, Руди откинул свой стул так, чтобы тот упал на съежившегося Стайлза. Охотница, чье имя, должно быть, Лаксми, закатывает глаза прежде, чем перевести свой прожигающий взгляд на оборотня.

— Давай, Руди, — приказывает она нетерпеливо.

Мужчина с важным видом подошел к темному предмету, выглядящему как аккумулятор, и начал подключать к нему провода, ведущие к железному ограждение. Оборотень подтягивается и дергается, пытаясь высвободиться, но наручники, приковывающие его к ограде, крепкие, а он все еще слаб. Руди самодовольно улыбается, прицепляя последний кабель, и электричество проходит через каждую клеточку в волчьем организме, заставляя содрогаться в непроизвольных конвульсиях. Клыки прорезаются полностью, глаза кровоточат, а тело переходит в бета-режим. Он замер, не имея возможность вдохнуть, с окаменевшими напряженными мышцами.

Охотник облизывает свои губы, похотливо и сладострастно наблюдая за возрастающими мучениями Хейла, когда он увеличивает силу тока. А Лаксми создает контраст, выглядя совершенно безразлично.

Если бы Дерек мог, он бы кричал. Бесстыдно и разъяренно выл. Проклял бы их. Вместо этого, после стольких мучительных минут, его глаза закатываются, а сознание снова окутывает тьма.

___________________________

Дерек знает, что не был в отключке слишком долго.

Хриплый смешок Лаксми — первое, что он слышит до того, как Руди снова включает электричество. Низкая мощность не дает вернуться в человеческую форму, но также не позволяет исцеляться, в качестве доказательства служат порванные клыками губы Дерека и руки, свежая кровь с которых стекает с поврежденных кандалами запястий и мерно капает с локтей на пол. Оборотень старается не отключиться, сфокусировать взгляд, медленно выуживая из общей картины лицо Стайлза, выражающие полнейший ужас и шок.

Хейл не знает, вызваны ли эти эмоции тем, что ребенок стал невольным свидетелем такой пытки или то, что теперь визуально заметно, что он не является человеком. Кажется, что у Стайлза и мыслей не было о том, что оборотни существуют. И также в его глазах присутствует вопрос _что он вообще здесь делает._

Лаксми встает, привлекая его внимание. Она высокая и стройная, похожа на индианку, черные волосы пострижены наклонной линией на уровне скул. На ней черная майка, военные штаны и берцы. Она сильная и опытная, излучает уверенность, превосходство и авторитетность.

Она подходит к узнику, хватает его за рубашку, не беспокоясь о высохшей и свежей крови, впитавшейся в материю, и резко придавливает его к ограждению.

— Вся эта сила, — размышляет она, наблюдая за непроизвольным сокращением мышц Дерека, — Если бы мы заставили бегать вас в колесах, как хомяков, мы могли бы снабжать города энергией, — она отходит и плюет на него: Хейл чувствует теплый сгусток, быстро стекший на его ключицу. Он уставился на нее в ответ, невозмутимо игнорируя бегущую по шее склизкую слюну, нагло наклоняет голову то к одному, то к другому плечу.

Дверь распахивается прежде, чем девушка успевает сделать что-либо еще, и двое до этого отсутствующих охотников заходят в помещение. Дерек обращает внимание на лестницу позади них, единственный путь на волю, и надеется воспользоваться им как можно раньше. Ганнер снимает свою шляпу, проходя мимо опрокинутого стула, и случайно бьет ею сидящего рядом с этим стулом саба. Стайлз лишь моргает и втягивает голову в плечи, сгорбливаясь, будто это поможет стать менее заметным. Барон встает позади Лаксми, а ковбой прищуривается, смотря на оборотня через плечо Руди.

— Ооо, посмотри, — говорит он, растягивая гласные, — маленький щеночек не может освободиться, хах? — мужчина хватает кружку кофе со стола и кидает ее в лицо пленного. Керамика разбивается о нос и скулы оборотня, по которым горячая жидкость стекает к губам, мешается с кровью и продолжает свой путь вниз по шее. В ответ Дерек прожигает кровавым альфа взглядом и низко рычит, но внезапная острая боль сбивает с толку: увеличили мощность тока. Хейл изо всех сил старается дышать.

Руди колеблется от шока, вызванного только что пролетевшей мимо его головы посудой, и поворачивается лицом к Ганнеру.

— Ебанный рот, мужик, какого хуя ты творишь?

— Ничего. Решил слегка повеселиться, ничего более, — отвечает ковбой, смеясь и надевая обратно свою нелепую шляпу.

Лаксми отступает на шаг от осколков и образовавшейся липкой лужи в отвращение.

— Убери это, Ганнер, — говорит она холодно, — Мне нужно работать, а ты гадишь там, где я хочу встать.

Мужчина сразу же меняется в лице, а оборотень решает гаденько улыбнуться тому, несмотря на чувство тошноты, появляющиеся от слов женщины. Ее «работа» явно не сулит ему ничего хорошего. Но наблюдать за охотником, который так неуспешно избегает какие-либо домашние хлопоты — некая небольшая компенсация.

— Погоди, ни в жизни, — хнычет Ганнер, — Это то, для чего мы держим этого мелкого фрика, — он поворачивается, чтобы пнуть Стайлза, — Убери это дерьмо прямо сейчас, слышишь меня? Двигай своей отвратной задницей и вылижи пол.

— Он сможет слизать _сломанную кружку_? — Барон зол, — Ты — отсталый, блять, — говорит он Ганнеру, направляясь к счетчику на стену. Берет с него рулон бумажных полотенец и кидает ковбою, — На, — тот не теряя времени, перекидывает их сабу, подходит к нему и направляет ребенка еще одним пинком по заднице.

 _— Иди! Быстрее ты, мелкий кусок дерьма_ , — Стайлз почти успел тряхнуть головой в отказе, но:

— Да, — Руди _насмехается, — Убери за теми, кто лучше тебя. Ебанная_ дырка.

Дерек наблюдает, как мальчик медленно опускается на руки, рулон полотенец сжат в одной из рук. Он ползет, будто в ступоре, пока не оказывается рядом с поднятыми над землей ступнями оборотня и смотрит на мусор. Он собирает разбитую керамику одной рукой и вытирает липкую жидкость другой. Несколько капель крови падает с локтя оборотня на предплечье мальчика, но тот даже не вздрагивает, не вытирает их.

Очистив пол, саб зашаркал своими коленками к мусорке позади Барона и выкинул все. Он выпрямляет верхнюю часть туловища, ища взглядом домов, отдавших ему указания, и на мгновение его лицо становится тоскливым: инстинктивное желание одобрения эхом проходится по телу.

Конечно же, никто даже не собирался хвалить его.

Лаксми выгоняет Руди и Ганнера, приказав им приспособить саба хоть к чему-то полезному, вычистить кухню и сделать чертовы сэндвичи. После она и Барон оборачиваются к Дереку.

— Так. _Альфа Хейл_. Скажи нам, где твои беты, — охотница не улыбается, просто скрещивает свои руки на груди и ждет.

— Пошла. На. Хуй, — плюется оборотень и снова дергает за свои кандалы.

Лаксми лишь кивает и склоняет голову к напарнику.

— Окей, тогда я позволю тебе, Барон, поговорить с ним, — большой мужчина бесстрастно встречается взглядом с оборотнем на момент, а затем поворачивается к чертовски огромному _ящику с инструментами_ , стоящему на верстаке у стены. Он включает маленькую пропановую лампочку, которая трещит, и кажется, что этот звук эхом разносится по комнате.

Дерек закрывает свои глаза. Он предугадывает, этот день будет, ебать, каким долгим.

____________

Когда Стайлза, наконец-то, возвращают, Дерек уже около нескольких часов сидит в камере. Его тело медленно залечивает раны, нанесенные двумя охотниками: порезы и ожоги на руках и груди, но это все еще чертовски лучше чем-то раз, когда они пустили газ. Оборотень предполагает, что аконит замедляет исцеление даже после такого количества времени.

Подбадриваемый пинком в спину саб, пошатываясь, заходит в помещение, спотыкается о свою же ногу и падает на пол. Парочка охотников смеется, закрывая дверь, поднимается по лестнице. Ребенок еще лежит там же, где и упал, несколько минут, задыхающимся, хрипящим, дрожащим телом. Его кофта куда-то подевалась, поэтому Хейл смог увидеть красные отметины и синяки на плечах и спине, оставленные неизвестными оборотню жестокими способами, до которых эти отморозки могли додуматься. Его глаза вспыхивают, он зло рычит, смотря на своеобразную выставку насилия на этом юношеском теле. Он знает, у большого количества людей есть некие проблемы с мужчинами-сабами: они думают, что это не естественно и идет рука в руку с гомосексуальностью. У волков нет таких проблем: их сексуальность довольно-таки подвижна, поэтому они никогда не понимали ярую гомофобию, исходящую от их человеческих собратьев.

Минута уходит на то, чтобы обуздать свою животную ярость, вызванную таким плохим обращением с невинным, и сказать мягко:

— Хэй, Стайлз.

Мальчик поднимает взгляд с долгой задержкой. У него кровоточащий порез на щеке и опухшая губа, а выражение лица пустое, полусознательное и травмированное. Он тонко скулит, поднимая руку, чтобы вытереть свою щеку. Дерек не уверен, рад ли тому, что охотники оставили свет. Может быть, было бы лучше _не_ видеть того, что они сделали с мальчиком.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он. Что достаточно тупо, потому что, конечно же, это не так.

Он четко видит тот момент, когда Стайлз вспоминает, как он перекидывался, пригвожденный к этому ограждению. Вспоминает, что он чудовище. Бедный ребенок откарабкивается прочь в самый дальний угол, обе его руки у лица, готовые отразить атаку. Его большие пальцы сжаты в кулаках, и Дерек закрывает свои глаза, чувствуя что-то странное в своих кишках из-за такого проявления наивности.

Хейл вздыхает. Громко.

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред. Я уверен, если ты подумаешь об этом немного, ты поймешь, кто реальные монстры здесь, — оборотень прерывается, стараясь отфильтровать нетерпеливость из своего тона. Он проводит ладонью по челюсти, а звук трения щетины и кожу заставляет чувствовать себя странно, — Да, я не человек. И мне жаль, что ты узнал об этом таким образом. Но эти ублюдки похитили и ранили меня так же, как и тебя. Верно? Поэтому, тебе следует знать, что ты в _безопасности_ со мной.

Стайлз не отвечает, конечно же, но его руки расслабляются слегка, лицом утыкается в колени.

Наступила тишина, Дерек пытается дать ребенку немного уединенности, уставившись в угол. Тяжело игнорировать неустойчивое биение мальчишеского сердца, несмотря на постоянную дрожь и отчаянную и почти удавшуюся попытку стать невидимым, посредством заглушения собственного дыхания. Хейл давится тяжелой смесью боли, страха и истощения и не может прекратить хмуриться.

В конце концов, оборотень встает, почти что излечившись, и идет к раковине. Он жадно пьет, игнорируя металлический вкус холодной воды: половина питья — его собственная кровь, никаких сомнений. Дерек снимает свою кофту, которая, в действительности, являлась тонкой майкой, но теперь это больше напоминает какое-то тряпье, особенно после того, как Лаксми и Барон повеселились с ним. Он оптимистично поворачивает ручку H, но не удивительно, что потекшая вода даже не была теплой. Мужчина умывает лицо, руки и торс с помощью кофты, держит голову под холодной струей, вымывая кровь и грязь из волос, а после трясет головой, чтобы избавиться от лишней воды.

После помывки куска ткани, оборотень оборачивается, чтобы найти Стайлза, который всматривается в него из-под густых ресниц тепло-коричневой радужкой.

— Хочешь, чтобы я.., — предлагает Дерек и проводит тряпкой рядом со своей щекой

Мальчик не отвечает, но и не отворачивается, когда Хейл медленно подходит. Он пахнет застоявшимся потом и пересахаренным кофе, который впитался в его джинсы на коленках. Дерек аккуратно проводит тряпкой по порезу на щеке и, не встретив сопротивления, начал хорошенько вытирать все, счищая липкие пятна кофе, полученные этим утром, и клейкую грязь, появившуюся из-за того, что охотники заставляли его ползать по полу. Длинные пальцы безвольны в его ладони, и Хейл, не теряя времени, обтирает каждый из них, очищая пространство под обломанными ногтями.

Ступни саба голые, уязвимые и замершие, и Дерек сжимает свои губы в тонкую линию, когда моет и их, пытаясь дать максимум заботы, используя холодную ткань.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вымыл еще что-нибудь? — спрашивает он спокойно, удовлетворенный тем, что саб… _Стайлз..._ немного расслабился, а запах страха застоявшийся, не свежий, — Хочешь воспользоваться туалетом? Я повернусь спиной, чтобы дать тебе немного уединенности, — Дерек не ждет ответа, отходит в дальний от удобств угол. Он уставился в стену, скрестил руки на груди и стал прислушиваться к сердцебиению позади себя.

Стайлз начинает двигаться лишь спустя пять минут. Плеск урины в туалете сопровождается усиленным запахом аммиака, что свидетельствует об обезвоживании, и также присутствуют нотки чего-то фармацевтического, и Хейл задумывается, на каких колесах парень сидел до того, как его похитили. Раздается шум и плеск воды в раковине — значит, саб решил почиститься еще немного и попить воды.

Легко отследить место положение мальчика, который вернулся в свой угол и резко сел на пол. Дерек оборачивается, видит свою майку-тряпку помытой и аккуратно повешенной на край раковины и он почти улыбается на такие горькие попытки одомашнить это место.

Хейл тоже облегчается, прочищает свое горло. Помыв руки и вытерев их о тряпку, возвращается в свою часть комнаты, скатывается по стене, пока не принимает сидячее положение, и держит руки на коленях. Он посмотрел на потолок.

— Они собираются выключить свет?

Стайлз быстро смотрит на него, а после отводит взгляд. Он пожимает плечами, из чего Дерек делает вывод, что здесь нет какого-либо точного графика. Он знает, время ушло немного за девять вечера, потому что наверху зазвенели часы. Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Может, получится заснуть.


	4. Глава 4. Сабдроп и немного Стайлз POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале используют hee-haw - уничижительный сленговый термин для белых низкого класса с среднего запада. Это понятие включает в себя наличие расистских, консервативных и тупых черт у человека, также подразумевает отсутствие образование и грубость. А медверстен - уроженец среднего запада.   
> *Сабспейс — специфическое измененное состояние сознания партнёра, возникающее вследствие физических воздействий (таких, как флагелляция) и сопутствующих им эмоциональных переживаний.

Дерека вырывает из сна шум часов, выбивающих полночь, и он болезненно стонет. Свет все еще включен и отбрасывает резкие тени от предметов. Стайлз в сознание, сердце трепетает в его груди, дыхание сбитое, скулящее. Его глаза открыты, но не видят, а запах свежей крови заполняет застоялый воздух в камере: саб снова вцепился в свою руку, раздирая уже сделанные порезы, жестко проникая в нежную покрывающую вены кожу ниже запястья пальцами.

Оборотень в один прыжок пересекает комнату, в голове не успела появиться ни одна рациональная мысль, а он уже стоит рядом с мальчиком, убирая его пальцы подальше от кровоточащего предплечья.

— Стой! Что ты делаешь? Прекрати!

Стайлз жалобно стонет, но пытается выбраться из хватки. Кожа покрыта холодным потом и пупырышками, тело сильно трясется. Саб смотрит сквозь Дерека. Он такой жалостный, все инстинкты Хейла, и как Доминанта, и как Альфы побуждают его защитить и позаботиться.

Хейл садится рядом, перетаскивая Стайлза через свое бедро, чтобы обнять ногами.

После критического осматривания лениво кровоточащей руки, Дерек инстинктивно сковывает мальчика, крепко держа запястья саба, сжимает ноги вокруг стройного тела, свободной рукой обнимая за плечи, и умещает его голову на своей шее. Стайлз не оборотень, но это поза не только для меченья запахом — исключительно для комфорта саба, предложение безопасного места для восстановления.

Мальчик перестает бороться как только его голова касается плеча оборотня. Он липкий и продолжает трястись, прежде чем постепенно расслабиться. Дерек закрывает глаза и позволяет себе погрузиться в запах саба, он размышляет, какие дни здесь ему пришлось пережить: вынужденный выполнять унизительные задания, злоупотребляемый прихотями своих фактический Доминантов, не получивший в результате награды или заботы. То, что им доминировали против его воли, не имеет отношения к его потребностям как саба. Важно, что он весь день тратил либо на борьбу, либо на исполнение поручений своих Домов: у него определенно должны были начаться проблемы с гормонами, и сабдроп практически неизбежен.

У Дерека никогда не было серьезных обязательств с сабами: он бывал в клубах, в колледже была пара периодов, но ничего что длилось бы дольше пары месяцев. Все сабы, с которыми он был, являлись абсолютно здоровыми и не требовали от него больше, чем тот мог предложить, и обычно у них был уже постоянный Дом или Доминантка.

Саб так молод, что его постоянным Домом должен быть родитель или другой родственник. Дерек знает, мальчик пытался сопротивляться: тряс головой, уклоняясь от команды.

Он очень силен, правда. Не так часто сабу требуется удвоенная команда для подчинения и согласия. И это достаточно сильно усложнит его восстановление, конечно же после того, как он выйдет из несогласованного сабспейса*.

Охотники покалечили Дерека, да. Но это простая пытка: болезненная и пугающая, но, в тоже время, ее легко пережить. Другими словами, здесь нет ментального аспекта.

Таким образом, несмотря на возможность формирования связи, Дереку не остается ничего, кроме (жить наедине с самим собой каждый день… если, конечно, он выживет и сможет обременять себя теоретическим сожалениями в будущем) как дать Стайлзу заботу, в которой он очевидно нуждается. Ясно, что у мальчика предрасположенность к связи с ним: в первую их совместную ночь, когда у ребенка была паническая атака, Хейл смог успокоить и заговорить его. Их связь неловкая, но совместимость не отрицаема. И Дерек готов признать, но лишь самому себе, что хочет подчинить мальчика еще раз. Ему придется быть аккуратным и сдерживать себя, чтобы не принудить ребенка к связи.

Он держит Стайлза крепко, обездвиживая, окутывая несчастного саба своим теплом и запахом, и беспомощно поддается инстинктивной нужде дать заботу, в которой так нуждается Стайлз.

— Ты так хорошо справился сегодня, Стайлз, — бормочет оборотень в мягкие щетинистые волосы, подгибающиеся под его подбородком, — Я знаю, как тяжело тебе было, как сильно ты бился. Я наблюдал за тобой весь день и я _так горд_ тобой, малыш. Ты сделал все верно, прямо так, как я хотел.

Дерек прервался, чтобы сглотнуть желчь, потому что он _ненавидел_ то, что эти ублюдки принуждали Стайлза, он хотел разорвать их глотки своими _зубами_ , хотел _поставить их_ на колени. Он горел желанием заставить их ползти по стеклу, чтобы те содрали кожу и плоть со своих ног, оставляя кровавые полосы, связать их, чтобы они _весели_ и истекали кровью. Он сжимает ладони в кулаки, затем сознательно расслабляет их, палец за пальцем. Когда снова заговаривает, он не позволяет свой внутренней жестокости проскочить в голосе.

— Я знаю, ты тяжело сражался, милый мальчик, — Хейл опускает руку на горящую оттекшую рану на щеке, медленно забирает боль, черной полосой струящуюся по его венам. Для Дерек это просто легкий дискомфорт, но Стайлз мягко вздыхает и резко расслабляется. Оборотень перемещает руку на оголенную спину, аккуратно и невесомо проводит пальцами от удивительно широких плеч до обтянутых кожей ребер. Боль здесь более интенсивная из-за постоянных ударов, тычков и пинков, которые были получены за весь этот день ползания по охотничьему приказанию. Дерек сжимает зубы. Он не может заставить свои глаза перестать гореть, клыки постепенно заменяют человеческие зубы. Уходит определенное количество времени, чтобы подавить волка.

— Посмотри, как храбро ты себя вел, — напевает он нежно вместо того, чтобы бессильно бушевать и крушить стены, — Ты даже слезу не обронил, мой хороший мальчик, — он знает, что это так. Глаза мальчика измучены от стресса и истощения, но ни капельки не влажные; также Хейл не может учуять соленого запаха. Но руки его пахнут кровью, впрочем, все его тело излучает едкий запах страха, отвращения к себе и безумной разобщенности.

Дерек водит носом вдоль виска Стайлза, который опускает голову на плечо Хейла, не прячась более уткнувшимся в изгиб его шеи.

— Хороший мальчик. Ты так хорошо слушаешься. Я знаю, ты напуган и устал, — он выпрямляет расслабленное тело ребенка, пока тот не укладывается ему на грудь, аккуратно удерживая его ногами, — Я знаю, как тяжело тебе было, — Дерек инстинктивно обнюхивает нежную кожу шеи, — и я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, как сильно я впечатлен твоей выдержкой. Тем, насколько ты силен.

Ребенок содрогается немного на дерековой груди, когда оборотень выдыхает это легкое одобрение: он чувствует широко разведенными пальцами как появились и исчезли пупырышки. Хейл резко выдыхает, а теплый влажный воздух над ухом вызывает еще одну дрожь у Стайлза и крошечное, приглушенное хныканье. Глаза саба крепко закрыты и он вжимается в тело Дерека сильнее.

— Я помогу тебе с твоей рукой, — произнес Хейл после пары минут тишины, данной, чтобы успокоиться и притереться. Стайлз слегка вздрагивает, когда Дерек поднимает мягко согнутую руку к своим губам, — Это то, что моя мама сделала бы мне, — объясняет оборотень, — Это поможет тебе быстрее излечиться, — саб не особо реагирует, едва ли заботясь о том, что делает его сокамерник, пока тот не открывает свой рот над порезами. Мальчик вздрагивает, но Дерек быстро успокаивает его урчащим рыком, используя свою вторую руку, чтобы вытянуть остатки боли. Стайлз тает, успокаиваясь, эндорфины, вызванные мелкими ранениями, в его теле вызывают успокаивающую эйфорию. Дерек продолжает, упиваясь железной вязкостью крови саба, чувствительный язык прослеживает приподнятые края порванной кожи, омывая их лечебной оборотнической слюной.

Стайлз такой приятно податливый в руках, Дерек может посадить его любым образом, чтобы добраться до ранений. Неповторимый аромат мальчика, пронизанный болью и страхом, смешивается с запахом его собственной крови, пока Хейл запоминает его, будто у него формируются рецепторы на распознавания конкретно Стайлза. Теперь тело Дерека, и еще какие-то дикие, глубокие чувства, которые он еще не смог назвать, распознают звук бешено бьющегося сердца, светящиеся коричневые глаза и пятнистую кожу.

Стайлз согревается из-за Дерека, тело становится тяжелее и более вялым. Он начинает приятно пахнуть довольством и, пока Хейл посасывает и облизывает, мучительно _готовым_. Дерек опускает его руку, глубоко дышит приоткрытым ртом, чтобы усилить для себя аромат ухоженного саба.

Дерек метит его без особого сознательного решения, отираясь челюстью и носом о лицо и шею Стайлза, пока кожа мальчика не станет розоватой от жесткой щетины. Тело саба абсолютно податливо под руководством Хейла, и прежде чем часы пробили два ночи, Стайлз спокойно спал. Дерек держит мальчика до тех пор, пока он не почувствует, что принадлежит, что является чем-то _важным, охраняемым сокровищем_ , и Хейл старается не думать какой дополнительный урон наносит этому бедному невинному ребенку. Боже, Стайлз даже не знает об оборотнях, а теперь он крепко связан с одним из них.

 

**______________  
______________**

Стайлз просыпается утром, только вот, почему-то, слегка тесно и блаженно тепло. Он чувствует себя умиротворено и томно, странно удовлетворено, а первая нечеткая мысль, появившейся в его голове, гласила: «Что бы я вчера не делал, мастурбируя, это было _фантастически_ , и я должен повторить», — но реальность быстро догнала его, и он даже глаза не успел открыть, как вспомнил, где он.

Он кренится вперед, отталкивая тяжелые руки, сковывающие его, и щурится яркому свету, серым кирпичным стенам и грязной раковине напротив себя.

Руки сжимаются сильнее, возвращая его обратно, поразительное ощущение жесткой щетины на загривке, и человек позади него, видимо, тоже проснулся.

— Стой. Малыш саб. Стайлз. Шшш, что ты делаешь? — голос был хриплый от сна и немного сконфуженный. Саб послушно сидит, даже если мужчина не использовал доминантную интонацию. Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи резко вспыхивают: мужчина мурлыкал похвалу и каким-то образом забрал боль. Стайлз смотрит на свое предплечье, розовое от частично заживших параллельных царапин. Этот мужик _вылизывал_ их? Стайлз скорчился… _фу_ … и затем задумался, он _сам_ поставил их себе? Он проводит пальцами по паре борозд и хмурится на идеальное сочетание. Это должна была быть паническая атака, но также он не помнит, что ранил себя во время одной из них раньше. Что же. Не то чтобы он находился не в беспрецедентный и уникально стрессовой ситуации.

Его взгляд метнулся на дверь, он гадал, когда же вернуться эти люди. Их расписание, в лучшем случае, можно назвать беспорядочным.

Стайлз не испугался их, когда они остановили его по пути со школы. Два торчка, подумал он, или, возможно, пьяных. Мальчик выпрыгнул (или, знаете, _выпал_ ) из своей машины полный праведным возмущением, потому что их прекрасные навыки вождения оставили царапины по всему боку его драгоценного Роско. Но потом они вышли из своего внедорожника, держа пистолеты.

Один из них был в замшевой черной ковбойской шляпе, вертел на пальце револьвер Smith & Wesson. Другой мужчина, который больше выглядел как городской-белый-мальчик, чем мидверстен* средних лет, держал глок 19 у своего бедра. (Да, Стайлз разбирался в оружие. Ему, возможно, не было разрешено _стрелять_ , но разбираться в теме, чтобы убедить своего отца, что он готов для такой ответственности, никто не запрещал.) Стилински залился бы смехом, если бы не остолбенел.

Пока малец пребывал в шокированном непонимание, его быстро схватили, по похитителю на руку, сорвали мягкий кожанный ошейник с его шеи, бросив аксессуар на дорогу, потащили к машине, и ковбой затолкал его на задние сиденье, после сев рядом с ним.

Стайлз даже не успел пискнуть.

Он собачился с новоявленными преступниками добрую часть дороги, несмотря на то, что ужас холодил кишки, а холодный липкий пот скапливался в подмышках и на ладонях. По их мнению, кем они были? Что они делали? Не могли найти лучшего спорта, чем похищение сабов? Городской-мальчик, остановив машину у светофора, повернулся и ударил Стайлза по затылку глоком, и мальчик не смог сказать ничего более, пытаясь абстрагироваться от головокружение и угроз ковбоя. В конце концов Стилински свернулся у окна, смотря через грязное стекло на редеющие дома, пока они выезжали из Бэйкон Хиллс. Дорога обещала быть долгой.

Добравшись до места назначения, Стайлза выкинуло из полутранса, в котором он пребывал все это время. Они были у изолированного старого дома, двое мужчин выдернули его из машины и потащили к хилому зданию. Он был сбит с ног на конце лестницы и принуждено помещен в угловую комнату без какого-либо комментария. Похитители заперли дверь и оставили его здесь томиться со своими неопределенностью и раздраженностью. И страхом.

Потому что давайте будем честными. Стайлз был _очень_ напуган.

Гораздо позже, его покой был прерван гигантским северным медведем, который, все же, оказался человеком в действительности. Он взял Стайлза за руку и потащил его наверх по ступенькам в кухню, лицо при этом не выражало каких-либо эмоций. Там их ждала женщина. Высотой со Стилински, но обескураживающе красива экзотическим, опасным образом, играющаяся с жестким кожаным ошейником в своих руках. Она окинула ребенка бесстрастным взглядом, после посмотрев на марионетку Один и Два.

— Это шерифский саб? — спросила она, на что ковбой пожал плечами.

— Это его ребенок в любом случае, и он определенно саб, — он плюнул мальцу на ногу, и тот скривился от желтого комка слюны на носках своих ботинок.

— Черт, чувак, — бурчит Стайлз, — Тебя волки вырастили? — он в ужасе, но решает быть храбрым и не уступать никому из них. Потому что сарказм - лучшая защита Стайлза. Ему нужно заставить своего отца гордиться им, когда его спасут. Если, конечно, он не сбежит раньше. Стайлз нравится идея самоспасения. Он ненавидит стереотип о беспомощности сабов. Конечно же он сбежит. (И это поставит на место каждого, кто отталкивал его и оскорблял его ориентацию.) Ему только нужно быть внимательным, чтобы не упустить возможность.

Его комментарий не был радушно встречен: ковбой подошел к нему, рыча что-то о животной грязи. _Что?_ Женщина вытянула руку с ошейником к мужской груди, и ковбой тут же заткнулся, будто омертвел.

— Заткнись, Ганнер, — сказала она холодно, — Надень на него ошейник и держи его, — она обернулась на Стайлза, — Ты знаешь почему ты здесь, саб? , — Стилински заставил себя выдавить глумливую усмешку.

— Потому что вы устали от мелких правонарушений и считаете, что настало ваше время? Проступки недостаточны для вас в наши дни? Метите выше? Мой отец- шериф, знаете. Вы не сможете отвязаться от этого, — дыхание было слабым и дрожащим, но этого хватало, чтобы говорить, слава богу, — Труляля и Траляля не особо справились со своей ролью: я уверен, они оставили кучу улик, по типу, ну даже не знаю, _вся моя машина_.

Женщина смотрела на него, пока две марионетки, не особо довольные ролями, выделенные им, ворчали. Ковбой… Ганнер, как сказала, судя по всему, их босс… выхватил ошейник из ее рук, подошел к Стайлзу и нацепил это на его шею, пока гигант держал парнишку. Стилински крутился и изворачивался, но не смог, в конечном итоге, предотвратить это. Ганнер в отместку затянул ошейник достаточно узко, чтобы Стайлз начал задыхаться.

— Нам не важно, знает твой отец, кто мы или нет, — отвечает женщина, игнорируя происходящее напротив себя, — Мы бы показались ему в любом случае. Мы взяли тебя, чтобы гарантировать его хорошее поведение, — она скользнула руками в задние карманы своих джинс и ухмыльнулась пленнику.

Стайлз обнажил зубы на нее, дергаясь рядом с огромным мужчиной и игнорируя двух других. Она засмеялась на это.

— Ты лишь жалкий человек, при этом и саб, всего-то, — она скривила свое лицо в презрительной гримасе ( _Человек???_ ), — Ты не страшнее маленького котенка. И знай, здоровье твоего отца и его благополучие может зависеть от твоего правильного поведения. Так что, если тебе не все равно на то, сколько его конечностей продолжат исправно функционировать, после того, как мы закончим с нашим делом здесь, ты захочешь быть хорошим маленьким сабом.

Она развернулась и вышла из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа.

_________

Стайлз не знает, сколько времени прошло с того момента. Неделя, возможно. Или две. Он узнал, что женщину зовут Лаксми, и она определена главная в этой шайке, а ее правая рука — Барон, тот гигантский мужик. Великолепными близняшками были Ганнер и Руди — мелочные, садистские ублюдки, зацикленные лишь на том, чтобы сделать его абсолютно несчастным.

Его оставили на несколько дней в компании смятых кусков нарезного хлеба в маленькой комнате. Он думает, что должен радоваться тому, что здесь есть свет и туалет с раковиной, и ему не приходится гадить по углам и пить собственную мочу. Весь день он растягивал свой новый, брутально жесткий ошейник, затянутый так сильно, что удушения можно было избежать лишь дыша медленно и не глубоко. Он болезненно врезался в кожу, и Стайлз не мог даже палец просунуть между ним и своей шеей: лишь расцарапал ногтем свою же кожу, пытаясь. Он потратил часы, возясь с маленьким замком над пряжкой, но лишь заработал себе синяки и ссадины, и решил, что лучше оставить это.

На третий день он был готов лезть вон из собственной кожи: действие от таблеток от СДВГ полностью прекратилось. Это был ад. Он не мог сидеть на одном месте дольше десяти-пятнадцати минут, после чего вставал и обходил комнату по периметру из раза в раз, считая шаги, количество кирпичей, потраченных на постройку стены (тысяча восемьдесят восемь). Он пытался отцепить трубы за раковиной и туалетом, но был слишком слаб для этого. Шкрябал бетонный пол пальцем, пока не стер его в кровь, что также было бессмысленно. Стайлз просто не мог остановить себя, не мог сидеть и смотреть в стенку напротив себя на протяжении _дней_ , не занимаясь ничем.

Он перечислил элементы периодической таблицы, проспрягал все глаголы на испанском, которые помнил, продумывал свой собственный язык и ебался с грамматическими правилами, если вдруг найдутся люди, которые захотят выучить его (потому что, за что, _за что_ неправильные глаголы). Он вспоминал президентов и распределял их в алфавитном порядке. Разыгрывал из себя железного человека, пока тело не начало болеть от ударов о стенку, а голос не охрип от постоянных монологов.

Не только СДВГ было причиной его бесплодной деятельности (и весьма разрушительной, понял он, пытаясь вдохнуть и сопротивлясь боли от синяков на шее), но и его страх, заставляющий создать обстановку, которую Стайлз сможет контролировать во всей это неопределенной ситуации. Он почти что желал, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь пришел и дал ему что-нибудь еще, над чем можно подумать, кроме того, что эти люди сделают с ним и его отцом.

Он пожалел об этом спустя пару секунд, как открылась дверь.

Ганнер и Руди зашли, и Стайлз уже по их ухмыляющимся лицам понял, что дальнейшие действия ему определенно не понравятся.

— Почему ты не на своих коленях, _раб_? — глумится Ганнер.

— Как насчет иди нахуй, ни в жизни, ты не мой Дом, мудила? — Стайлз делает преувеличенно удивленное лицо.

—  _На колени_ сей час же _ты, сабовый кусок дерьма!_ , — закричал ковбой, очень удивив этим Стилински.

Силе, содержащейся в команде, было поразительно трудно сопротивляться. Но Стайлз продолжил стоять. Он решил, что Ганнер и Руди не были Домами, но так же определенно не являлись сабами. Это было нормой. Более половины популяции были нейтральными, никогда не презентовавшимися как тот или этот. Мужчины сабы с другой стороны не были чем-то очень типичным, на них часто смотрели с высока, поэтому Стайлз привык к травле за то, кто он есть, со стороны Домов, когда стал подростком. Он научился противостоять собственной природе, протестую инстинктивному желанию подчиниться, когда мудаки, такие как Джексон и его друзья, хотели самоутвердиться за его счет на публику. Они все еще пытались, но со временем он выучился, после нескольких лет лизания чужих ботинок и катания чужих девушек на своей спине, противостоять им, и больше ни у кого не получалось поставить его на колени.

Стайлз скривил губы, несмотря на желание подчиниться приказу, он отвечает:

— Иди. На. Хуй.

Ганнер попытался подчинить его еще пару раз, но после его неудач, счастье попытал Руди. Стайлз медленно усадил себя на туалет, закинув ногу на ногу так, что лодыжка одной была на колене другой, и отвернул голову от мужчин. Он скрестил руки, пряча дрожащие ладони за бицепсами, потому что его похитители не были подростками — это были взрослые и _могущественные_ , гораздо более сильные, чем он предполагал: сопротивляться им было почти что невозможно и становилось все труднее. Он думает, кто они такие и что же они хотят от него.

Руди надоело, он подходит к Стайлзу, хватает его за голову и бьет о край раковины.

— Подчиняйся ты, грязная _дырка_.

— Нет. Боже, ты такой безмозглый ублюдок, — Стайлз моргнул, он игнорировал мелькающие кружки на периферии своего зрения и боль во лбу, — Читай. По. Губам. Ты ебаная ублюдина. У тебя _нет никакой власти надо мной, —_ он молится, чтобы дрожь в его голове была спрятана его гордостью и самонадеянностью.

— Сделаем это вместе, — додумался Ганнер, — _Преклонись! Преклонись! Преклонись!_ — Руди присоединился, и желание встать на колени, чтобы угодить своим Домам, стало слишком сильным, чтобы противостоять. Стайлз медленно сполз со своего места на колени, руки подрагивают, выдавая его борьбу с самим собой. Он хочет сказать что-то еще, у него есть пара оскорбительных реплик, но единственное, что вырывается из его рта — слабый скулеж, задушенный слабый рык. В то время, как слово _Преклонись_ окутывает и охватывает, как цунами, пока он покорно не наклоняет голову, глаза затуманены и смотрят.

Конечно же первой вещью, которую они заставили сделать, было вылизать их обувь. _Конечно же._ Они не изобретательнее Джексона. Одна часть Стайлза, кричащая в отрицание, ярости и ужасе, отделяется от той ползающей, пресмыкающейся вещи, которой он стал, от своей собственной слабости.

День прошел как в тумане. Уборка. Подчинение. «Тупые Забавы с Сабом», как Руди назвал их: смеясь, игрался со Стайлзом, как с собакой, заставляя приносить кинутые вещи или пить из миски. Очнувшись гораздо позже, ночью, запертый в комнате, Стилински был награжден своей первой панической атакой, тяжело и глубоко дышал и дрожал, пока окончательно не вырубился.

Дальнейшие дни были ничем не лучше, становясь более жестокими и мучительными. Несмотря на то, как сильно он сопротивлялся, стоило этим двоим совместить команды, Стайлз прогибался под напором, поэтому он отдалялся от действительности все больше и больше, просто чтобы прожить эти часы. Прошло несколько суток прежде, чем он понял, что не говорил на протяжении всего этого времени, и еще несколько, чтобы осознать, что он не может, даже когда пытается. Ему приходилось смачивать хлеб, чтобы проглотить хоть немного. Он не знает, не способен он говорить потому, что этот ошейник повредил его гортань или потому, что это был его единственный способ бороться. Но это становилось все менее и менее важным.

Пока они не закинули в камеру незнакомца. И не пытали его на следующий день.

Стайлзу пришлось вытирать кровь под ногами этого мужчины кухонными бумажными полотенцами, на которых, как иронично, были нарисованы котята, также на автомате он вытирал окровавленные ножи, которыми Лаксми и Барон мучили пленного.

Стайлз не знает, кто этот мужчина или почему он здесь и за что эти люди так издеваются над ним, но он понимает, что они братья в этой войне. Даже если этот мужчина… _другой_. Стилински вспоминает, что произошло вне камеры, когда его снова подчинили. В эти моменты все видится отдаленно и нечетко, как моменты из сна, но он помнит горящие красным глаза, нечеловеческий рык, зубы, слишком длинные и острые и холодящее эхо затянувшегося рева.


End file.
